You're My Christmas Gift: YeWook vers
by SJ Little Fish
Summary: Yesung adalah kado natal untuk Ryeowook, dan Ryeowook adalah kado natal untuk Yesung.   YAOI/GAJE/non-EYD. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ


**Cast : YeWook with the all member of Super Junior**

**ONESHOOT/ YAOI/ GAJE/ NON-EYD**

**Disclaimer : Everyone is God's but this fict is mine^^**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!^^**

**YOU'RE MY CHRISTMAS GIFT**

**YeWook version**

*Author POV*

Yesung masih memegang cangkir berisi teh hangatnya. Ia sedang meresapi hangat yang menjalar ditubuhnya dari teh tersebut. Bahkan ia terus menatap kearah cangkir itu tanpa mempedulikan keadaan disekitarnya.

"Hyung~" Kyuhyun tiba-tiba duduk disamping Yesung.

"Hmm?" Yesung masih sibuk memperhatikan cangkirnya dan meresapi hangat dari cangkir tersebut.

"Hyung! Kau benar-benar gila sekarang. Bahkan kelakuanmu lebih buruk daripada kura-kuramu."

"Yaa! Dasar magnae kurang ajar!" Sebuah pukulan dari Yesung sukses menyentuh ke kepala Kyuhyun.

"Aish hyung appo! Eh eh hyung, kau tumben tidak menggoda Wookie hyung? Dia sedang memasak didapur."

"Yaa Cho Kyuhyun, apa kau pikir kerjaanku hanya menggoda Baby Wookie ku itu? Kau pikir aku ini sepertimu yang selalu menggoda Sungmin?"

"Yaaa hyung! Aku tak seperti itu. Aku hanya ingin memberitahu, kau harus sering-sering memperhatikan namjachingumu itu. Bisa saja dia menyukai namja lain. Akhir-akhir ini aku perhatikan setiap Wookie hyung keluar dorm, banyak namja yang menggodanya. Kau benar-benar harus menjaga namjachingumu itu." Kyuhyun mengeluarkan evil smirknya.

"Kyu, berhenti memanas-manasi hyungmu sendiri." Sungmin menarik tangan Kyuhyun, menjauhkan sang evil magnae dari hadapan Yesung.

.

*Yesung POV*

Mwo? Benarkah yang dikatakan si setan itu tadi? Aish kalau benar, bisa-bisa Wookie beralih ke namja lain. Ah tapi siapa tau saja Kyu hanya membohongiku? Hmm baiklah Kim Jong Woon, kau harus menyelidikinya sendiri. Eh? Sekarang dimana Baby Wookie-ku? Oh iya tadi Kyu bilang dia sedang ada didapur. Hahaha, bagaimana bisa kau menjadi babo seperti ini Kim Jong Woon?

Aku berjalan kearah dapur dan waawww pemandangan yang sangat menarik di hadapanku saat ini. Seorang namja mungil dan berparas imut tengah memasak dengan asiknya sambil bernyanyi-nyanyi kecil. Ah Kim Ryeowook, kau benar-benar bisa membuatku selalu gila. Perlahan-lahan aku mendekat kearah namjachinguku ini, dan dengan pelan tanganku telah memeluk pinggang rampingnya.

"Haish hyung, kau mengejutkanku!" Wookie menoleh sebentar menatap wajahku yang tengah kutenggelamkan dilehernya.

"Hahaha, mianhae chagi." Aku mencium lehernya sekilas.

"Hyung, aku sedang masak, jadi jangan ganggu dulu." Wookie melepaskan tanganku yang sedari tadi melingkar dipinggangnya.

Oh ayolah, ada apa dengan namja mungil ini? Biasanya dia senang jika aku peluk seperti itu. Apa benar dia sudah beralih ke namja lain? Haish, bagaimana ini?

Perlahan kulangkahkan kakiku kekamar. Pikiranku melayang, membayangkan jika benar my baby Wookie telah menemukan namja lain. Aku harus bagaimana? Ahh ayolah Kim Jong Woon, jangan berpikiran seperti itu. Sejak kapan kau percaya dengan kata-kata si evil magnae itu?

.

*Author POV*

"Hyung, aku keluar sebentar, ada beberapa bahan kue yang kurang dan aku harus segera membelinya." Ryeowook berpamitan kepada Leeteuk sambil sibuk memakai mantel tebalnya.

"Ne, hati-hati Wookie-ah."

"Ne hyung."

Ryeowook berjalan keluar dorm. Tampak beberapa namja dan yeoja histeris melihat Ryeowook keluar dorm. Hey siapa yang tidak histeris melihat Ryeowook Super Junior berjalan dengan santainya dijalanan tanpa ada satupun bodyguard? Diam-diam Yesung berdiri dengan penyamaran diantara kerumunan para fans yang tengah sibuk memperhatikan Ryeowook. Tapi mendadak mata Yesung membelalak tak percaya ketika melihat Ryeowook masuk kedalam sebuah mobil kecil bersama seorang namja.

"W-wookie? My baby Wookie?" Yesung terbata mengatakannya.

Dengan langkah gontai dan melemas Yesung berjalan menuju dorm. Ia memasuki dorm dengan wajah yang lesu dan langkah yang sangat lemas.

"Hyung, kau kenapa?" Shindong terkejut melihat Yesung tak seperti biasanya.

Tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan Shindong, Yesung memasuki kamarnya dan merebahkan badannya diatas kasur. Pikirannya kacau dan ia masih terbayang Ryeowook yang pergi bersama namja asing tadi.

"Siapa? Siapa namja yang bersama Wookie tadi? Apa benar Wookie punya namjachingu lain selain aku?" Yesung berkata lirik sambil menutup matanya pelan. Ia mencoba menenangkan pikirannya.

.

"Aku pulang~" Ryeowook dengan wajah ceria dan bersinar memasuki dorm dan melangkah kearah dapur.

"Wookie-ah, kau dari mana?" Sungmin mendekati Ryeowook dan membantunya membereskan belanjaannya tadi.

"Dari supermarket hyung, membeli beberapa bahan kue yang kurang. Ah apa kalian semua sudah makan siang?"

"Hmm." Sungmin mengguman sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

"Minnie hyung, kau mau membantuku membuat cupcake? Aku ingin membuatkannya untuk semua member, dan akan membuatkan yang spesial untuk Yesung hyung." Dengan wajah berbinar Ryeowook menawarkan kepada Sungmin.

"Ne, mari kubantu. Aku akan membuatkan yang spesial juga untuk Kyuhyun." Sungmin tersenyum girang menatap Ryeowook. Kedua namja imut itu pun sibuk membuat cupcake.

**1 jam kemudian**

"Selesai! Semuanya ayo kemari~" Ryeowook berteriak memanggil seluruh member Super Junior.

Semua member berjalan ke dapur dan wajah mereka langsung berubah senang melihat banyak cupcake lucu diatas meja makan. Sungmin langsung memberikan cupcake spesial yang ia buat untuk Kyuhyun kepada namjachingunya tersebut, dan disambut dengan senyuman senang dari magnae itu.

"Loh? Dimana Yesung hyung?" Ryeowook membelalakkan matanya, menghamburkan tatapannya keseluruh sudut dorm, mencoba mencari namjachingunya itu.

"Tadi aku melihatnya masuk kedalam kamar dengan wajah yang lesu dan langkah yang lemas ketika baru masuk dorm." Shindong menatap Ryeowook sambil terus memakan cupcakenya.

"Lemas? Apa Yesung hyung sedang sakit?" Ryeowook tampak berpikir dan dengan sigap ia masuk kedalam kamar sambil membawa satu cupcake spesial yang dibuatkan untuk Yesung.

"Hyung~" Ryeowook menyentuh pipi Yesung dengan lembut, sedangkan tangan satunya lagi sibuk meletakkan cupcake diatas meja disamping tempat tidur Yesung.

Yesung yang merasakan tangan mungil Ryeowook menyentuh pipinya pun langsung terbangun. Ia membuka matanya, mengerjapkannya berkali-kali dan langsung duduk menghadap Ryeowook yang tengah menatapnya dengan senyuman yang sangat manis.

"Hyung apa kau sakit?"

"Ani." Yesung menjawab singkat sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari Ryeowook. Ryeowook merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh terhadap diri namjachingunya.

"Hyung waeyo? Kau marah padaku? Kenapa begitu ketus menjawab pertanyaanku?"

"Aniyo."

"Hyung! Jika aku ada salah cepat katakan! Aku merasa sangat tidak nyaman kau perlakukan seperti ini." Ryeowook sedikit berteriak kepada Yesung. Air mata telah menggenang dipelupuk matanya.

"Kau benar-benar ingin tau apa salahmu Kim Ryeowook?" Yesung bertanya sambil menatap sinis kepada Ryeowook dan disambut dengan anggukan pelan dari Ryeowook.

"Salahmu adalah...Kau sering mengabaikanku! Kau sering menyibukkan diri untuk mengurusi orang bahkan kau sering menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku."

"M-mwo? A-apa...maksudumu...hyung?" Tangisan Ryeowook pecah. Ia berkata dengan terbata dan menundukkan wajahnya.

"Kau sering mengurusi hubungan Donghae dan Eunhyuk seperti tadi pagi. Kau lebih sering mengurusi mereka daripada mengurusi aku, namjachingumu sendiri! Kau bahkan belum mengucapkan selamat natal padaku dari pagi tadi! Dan sekarang jelaskan padaku, siapa namja yang tadi membawamu pergi huh?" Yesung sedikit membentak Ryeowook.

"H-hyung...Mianhae...aku..benar-benar minta maaf hyung. Hiks...Aku tak bermaksud mengabaikanmu hyung...hiks...aku bukannya ingin mengurusi hubungan Donghae hyung dan Eunhyuk hyung, aku hanya tidak ingin mereka marahan...Hiks...dan namja itu, dia sepupuku hyung...hiks...dia baru saja datang ke Seoul...Hiks...Maafkan aku hyung." Ryeowook terus menangis. Dengan susah payah ia merespon omongan Yesung tadi.

"Jadi...namja itu...sepupumu?" Yesung dengan ragu bertanya kepada Ryeowook.

"N-ne hyung. Mianhae aku tak mengatakannya padamu. Hiks, bahkan aku tak pamit padamu tadi. Mianhae hyung hiks jeongmal mianhae."

Yesung tak tega melihat namjachingunya yang manis itu menangis terus. Yesung menarik tubuh mungil Ryeowook masuk kedalam pelukannya, dan ia mengelus kepala Ryeowook dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang.

"Mianhae Wookie-ah, aku tadi terbawa emosi. Mianhae telah membuatmu menangis."

"G-gwenchana hyung hiks ini semua salahku."

"Aniyo, jangan berkata seperti itu. Dan sekarang berhentilah menangis, aku tidak marah padamu." Yesung melonggarkan pelukannya, dengan pelan ia menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Ryeowook. Ia mencium bibir Ryeowook penuh cinta. Tak lama Ryeowook melepaskan pagutan antara bibir mereka.

"Hyung, saranghae. Maaf kalau aku sering mengabaikanmu." Ryeowook menunduk.

"Gwenchana chagiya. Nado saranghae baby."

"Merry christmas,hyung. Ini aku buatkan cupcake spesial untukmu." Ryeowook mengangkat kepalanya, menemukan tatapannya kedalam mata Yesung kemudian ia mengambil cupcake dimeja samping tempat tidur dan memberikannya kepada Yesung.

"Merry christmas too chagi. Gomawo chagiya. Ah mianhae, aku tak bisa memberikan kado natal untukmu Wookie."

"Gwenchana hyung. Bagiku kaulah kado natalku. Kado natal yang sangat indah dihidupku." Ryeowook memeluk Yesung dengan erat.

"Hahaha, kau juga kado natal terindah dihidupku my baby Wookie." Yesung membalas pelukan Ryeowook, merasakan hangatnya tubuh sang kekasih mungilnya dan merasakan aliran cinta dari kado natal terindahnya itu.

**FIN**

Annyeonghaseyo yeoreobun^^

Hufh ini dia yang versi YeWook nya, ahhh mianhae ya kalo jelek, habisnya ga dapat ide nih buat yang YeWook hehe. Oh iya udah ini author usahain buat yang HanChul dan KangTeuk nya ya. Gomawo buat yang udah review *deep bow* Reviewnya jangan lupa^^ gamsaHAE


End file.
